Sweeney Todd: Mom, son, and Mr Todd
by punkypuppy13
Summary: This is kinda a sucky story but please read and review! This is about Mr. Sweeney Todd and his relationship with Mrs. Lovett and Toby and that Lucy wasn't so faithful to him. Toddett
1. thunderstorms

Mrs. Lovett was snug in her bed. There was a terrible thunderstorm outside. Though it never bothered her, she didn't like it it but it never bothered it. But when a big thunder bashed she heard crying come from downstaires.

"What is that?" She asked herself. She got out of bed and put on her red rob and went downstaires. She took a candle down with her. She went into the kitchen, nothing there, until another rawr of thunder hit the sky and there was a small whimper coming from the living room. Mrs. Lovett slowly walked into the living room where the small whimpers were coming from. she looked around the room when she heard it come from under the coffee table. She set the candle on the table and looked under. When she looked under she was face-to-face with a frightened looking Toby.

"Toby?" Mrs. Lovett said.

"Mu-" He started until another rawr of thunder interupted him. He squealed with fear and buried his face in his arms. Mrs. Lovett got up.

"Come up from under there, Love." Mrs. Lovett said soothingly. (_ok...just really quick, I don't know how old they all are but Toby is 9, Mrs. Lovett is 29, and Mr. Todd is 31. Ok just wanted to say that. They might be a little young but yeah.)_

Toby slow got up from under the table with the blanket wrapped around him. He was shaking. Soon after there was another rawr of thunder and Toby fell to the floor whimpering.

"I didn't do anyting!" He whimpered.

"Toby, What are you talking about?" Mrs. Lovett said holding him into her arms.

"When I was with that man." He sobbed quietly, "He would lock me outside when there was a thunderstorm. He make up a fake excuse to lock me outside. But he knew I was terrified of thunderstorms." Mrs. Lovett picked him up and sat him on the couch next to her. She got comfortble and wrapped her arms around him as he got comfey. Toby jumped when the other rawr of thunder blasted the sky.

"It's alright Love." Mrs. Lovett sang softly, "Nothings gonna harm you not while I'm around." They both fell asleep a few minutes after that. It was a Friday morning. The shop was closed for the weekend when people started getting suspicious. Mr. Todd went downstaires. He didn't hear Mrs. Lovett at all. Which was strange to him. He went into the livingroom and found Mrs. Lovett sleeping with her arms wrapped around Toby like a mother and her baby. Mr. Todd gave them a wierd look. He then saw Toby's tear-stained face.

_"Was he crying?" _Mr. Todd thought. He walked over to where they were when Mrs. Lovett's eye cracked open and saw Mr. Todd walking over to them. She lifted her head to face him.

"Oh.......Good mornin' Mr. Todd." She yawned.

"What are you doing down here?" He asked nodding to Toby. She looked at Toby. She didn't want him to know what happened. She thought it was a bad idea for some reason.

"He....he had a bad dream." She lied. He knew that wasn't the truth but he didn't ask about it. Mrs. Lovett kissed Toby gently on his forehead and he opened his eyes. He yawned and streched.

"Come on love." Mrs. Lovett smiled, "Help me make breakfast."

"Ok mum." Toby smiled and ran into the kitchen. Mrs. Lovett and Toby started cooking. Mr. Todd peaked in the kitchen and saw how much they really looked like they were mother and son. After the three of them ate their breakfast Mr. Todd went upstaires to polish his 'friends' when he heard his door open. Mrs. Lovett was standing there with Toby.

"Mr. T, I have to go out of town to visit my sick sista' for an hour and a half, and the foster enspecta' will take him away if he sees Toby by himself. Do you mind if he stays up here with you. He won't be a bother." Mrs. Lovett said. Mr. Todd didn't feel like arguing.

"If he stays quiet." Mr. Todd said.

"Thanks love!" Mrs. Lovett smiled then turned to Toby, "Be good for Mr. Todd. Dear."

"Yes mum." Toby said as she gave him a quick peck on the forehead and left. Toby slowly made his way to Mr. Todd's couch and sat quietly. It was awkardly silent in the room. Until a man came in.

"Afternoon Mr. Todd." The man smiled and sat down.

"Afternoon Mr. White." Todd greeted him. The man sat down in the chair. _(Ok major disappointment to some but they don't kill people as much anymore. Lovett's uncle was going bank rupt and gave all his cows, chickens, pigs, sheep. to them. But he does kill some people. only the people who hurt...so ya sorry...lets continue.)_

When Mr. White sat down he noticed Toby. Who was drawing on a piece of paper.

"You never told me you had a son, Mr. Todd." Mr. White said. Mr. Todd looked over at Toby.

"Yes, He's actually adopted." Mr. Todd said and went over to Toby and ruffled up his hair. It would make a good impression of him. Toby looked up at him with 'What are you gonna do to me.' eyes. Toby watched as Mr. Todd started shaving the man. After 10 minutes he was finished. The man paid and left. Mr. Todd started cleaning his razor and looked over at Toby. Who was asleep on the couch. He continued staring at him until he heard a small bash of thunder. He saw that Toby jumped off the couch and ran to window with worried filled eyes. Mr. Todd looked at him.

"What is wrong with you?" Mr. Todd asked. But Toby didn't seem to of catch what he said. All he did was go under Mr. Todds desk, Cover his ears, and whimpered. Before Mr. Todd did anything Mrs. Lovett ran in and ran to Toby.

"It's ok love I'm here." Mrs. Lovett said soothingly and took Toby from under there. She held him for a minute and lead him out of the room. Mr. Todd thought that Mrs. Lovett thought he did something.

"I didn't do it." He said.

"Oh I know you didn't dear." She smiled and they were out the door.

_Review pleez!_


	2. a nice Sweeney Todd?

After Mr. Todd was done cleaning his 'friends' he went downstaires. He stopped on the last step when he heard singing. It sounded beautiful. He peaked around the corner.

"Mum...Do you think pereli will ever come back?" Toby asked snuggling up to Mrs. Lovett.

"Oh, of course not love." She said, "And if he did I wouldn't let him." Toby paused for a bit then asked something even Mr. Todd was shocked.

"Would you ever let Mr. Todd hurt me?" Toby asked. Mrs. Lovett was shocked at the quetion but she knew that if she didn't give him an answer he would keep asking.

"No." She said, "No matter how much I hate to say it I would slice his throut with his own razor if he hurt you." Toby smiled and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Just wanted to know if you would let him." He said closing his eyes. Mrs. Lovett smiled and rested her head on his.

"Nothing will never hurt you Love." She smiled and closed her eyes. Soon they both fell asleep. Mr. Todd stood there thinking for about an hour.

_"Would she kill me if I harm the boy?" He thought to himself. _He was so wrapped in his thoughts that he didn't relieze that Toby got up.

"Mista Todd?" He said in a yawn. Mr. Todd shot around to see a tired looking Toby behind him. Toby was in Blue stripped pajamas that were way to big for him. They're Mrs. Lovett's brothers old ones. She got them when she visited her sister.

"Toby?" He whispered stirnly, Not wanting to wake up a sleeping Mrs. Lovett, "What are you doing?!" Toby walked passed him to the kitchen.

"I wanted some milk." He whispered. Mr. Todd looked at him as he mad his way to the fridge. He might be nine but he looked like he was five. Mr. Todd watched as he got the milk but couldn't reach for the glass. Mr. Todd sighed, He walked over and grabbed the glass for him. He handed it to Toby. Toby looked at him then looked away.

"Thank you." He whispered and started pouring the milk.

"No problem." Mr. Todd whispered as he stared at Toby while he was drinking the milk. After Toby was done he put his glass in the sink and put the milk away. Toby yawned and made his way to the couch until a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"You don't want to sleep on that lumpy thing, do you?" Mr. Todd asked. Toby was a bit suprised but he managed to shake his head no.

"I really don't sir." He said, "Why?"

"I have a much comfortable one in my barber shop if you're intrested." Mr. Todd said. _"What's wrong with me?" He thought, "Why am I being so.....kind?" _ Toby thought it was kinda scary but he nodded. Sweeney Todd led him upstaires to the barber shop. Toby cuddled up in the comfy couch and watched as Mr. Todd Throw a blanket on him. Toby closed his eyes but felt a cold hand move some hair from his face then he heard the door shut. Toby told himself that he must've been drunk or something but deep down he knew he was just lying to himself and with that he fell asleep.

*Downstaires*

When Mr. Todd got downstaires (btw Mrs. Lovett's in her nightgown all ready) Mr. Todd sighed and lifted Mrs. Lovett up bridal style and carried her into her bedroom. But, When he was putting her down he tripped over something and plopped over her. Her eyes flew open and saw Mr. Todd face to face.

"Mista T?" She said.

"I was just carrying you to bed." He said. He was about to walk out when Mrs. Lovett asked a strange question.

"Do you want to sleep in here?" She asked. Mr. Todd wanted to say no but he also wanted to be with her for some reason.

"Of course." He whispered and lied next to her.

"See you in the mornin' love." Mrs. Lovett said and turned on her side facing the wall.

"Good night." Mr. Todd said, "Nellie..." Mrs. Lovett was a bit shocked that he said her first name but relaxed and smiled to herself.

_review pleez!_


	3. Toby!

Mr. Todd woke up at about 5 in the morning. He looked next to him and saw that there was a sleeping Mrs. Lovett. He slowly got up and tip-toed out the door. He slowly made his way up to his barber shop. He slowly opened the door, enough to slip throw, and closed it. He jumped a little when he heard shivering. He whipped around and looked to see who it was. It was a sleeping Toby, The poor boy was freezing, You couldn't blame him, It was very cold up there. Mr. Todd sighed in relief. He throw a blanket on him and toby cuddled it close to him. Sweeney Todd didn't know why he was being so kind. He just was. He automaticly went back downstairs and got a glass of gin. After about 30 minutes of thinking, Mrs. Lovett came in.

"You're up early." Sweeney commented plainly.

"I always get up this early, deary." She smiled at him. After a few minutes they heard a window shatter up staires in the barber shop. Sweeney and Nellie looked at eachother than quickly ran upstaires. When they got up in the barber shop they saw the trespasser holding Toby in one arm and was about to go throw the window again.

"Toby!" Mrs. Lovett cried.

"Mum!" Toby cried back. They were not quick enough and the trespasser jumped out the window with the rope and slid down. Mrs. Lovett immedietly. Not wasteing any time. But after she got downstaires and opened the door the carriage was riding away and she saw a scared looking Toby in the window before they disappeared in the darkness.

"Toby!" She cried, "Toby No!!!!" She fell to her knees and started crying. "How can they steal my Toby?" She whispered to herself.

Mr. Todd ran out and saw her crying. He walked up to her and knelt beside her. She throw himself into his arm and cried in his shirt. Sweeney Todd was tense with the contact but eventally hugged her.

"We'll get him back." He whispered.

_"What's wrong with me?" _He thought. For days they went around town to search and ask people if they saw the boy. One day they were searching through a part of town when Mrs. Lovett spotted a small boy.

"Toby!" She cried and ran too the boy.

She bolted towards the boy with happy tears staining her face. She finally caught up with the little boy and twirled him around.

"Oh Darling I thou-" She stopped when she saw that it wasn't Toby it was another little boy.

"Oh...My mistake." She said and walked back to Mr. Todd.

"Mrs. Lovett..." He started.

"It wasn't him." She interuppted, "It has been days..."

"We're not going to give up." Mr. Todd said. Mrs. Lovett looked up at him then looked down.

"Why should you care?" She asked. Mr. Todd was suprised at the question and didn't say anything.

"You don't have a child of your own." She whispered. This made him angry and he grabbed her shoulders and made him look up at him.

"What the hell are you saying?" He asked sternly.

"Remeber what I said about Lucy?" She asked. _(Btw Lucy is all normal now and Johanna is with her.)_

He looked at her.

"You were right. It was a lie when I said she died but she wanted me to tell you that." She continued, "She didn't really love you Mr. T. She lied to you. Everythng was a lie."

Mr. Todd released his grip.

"W-What?" He whispered.

"Mr. T...Johanna isn't your daughter." Mrs. Lovett sighed, "I'm sorry." Mr. Todd thought about the horrible news.

"W-What?" He said again. He stood there in thought until a roar of thunder thrashed the sky and it started to pour.

"Come on, dear." Mrs. Lovett said. She quickly pulled out her umbrella and both walked home in silence. When they got home Mr. Todd went upstaires and watched the rain through the window. Downstaires Mrs. Lovett was looking out her kitchen window. Both silent and very depressed. What were they to do? Mrs. Lovett lost Toby and would do anything to find him and Mr. Todd found out that Johanna isn't his child and for some reason really wants to find Toby...before it's to late.

_pleez review! I know it sux but I need ideas! pleez send me what you think should happen next pleez! Love ya!_


	4. My family

Sweeney still couldn't believe that Lucy lied and Johanna wasn't his daughter. He didn't know why she lied to him. He hated the fact but he faced it. His thoughts of his love lying and Johanna not being his daughter lead to Nellie and Toby. Nellie was unable to have kids and Toby's parents abandon him in a work house. He thought about them some more then walked out his shop door. He walked into Mrs. Lovett's shop to grab his jacket. When he got his jacket he saw Mrs. Lovett looking out the window with a tear-stained face.

"He's terrified of thunder-storms." She whispered. Sweeney opened the door and saw that a thunder storm was roaming the air.

"I'll be back." He said and walked out the door. He saw people running by trying to get away from the storm then he walked. Sweeney looked around the city for an hour and still haven't found the boy.

"Toby!" He called out. And with that a rawr of thunder bashed the sky. He was about to give up and go home until he heard whimpering. He followed it. It soon lead him to a old looking house. 'It must be my mind.' He thought and was about to turn away until a small cracked voice stopped him.

"Mr. Todd?" Toby said. Sweeney snapped around and looked down. There was a bared window and on the other side was nonother than Toby.

"Toby?" Mr. Todd said quietly.

"Mr. Todd!" Toby said with fresh tears coming from his little eyes, "Please, help me."

"Don't worry." Sweeney said, "I'll get you out." Mr. Todd went to the front door and knocked. He heard some commotion until a man opened the door.

"Evening sir." Mr. Todd said politly.

"What do you want?" The man asked.

"I believe you kidnapped a young boy from my home." Mr. Todd said, "And I would like him back." The man laughed as if Sweeney told a funny joke.

"Hey! Micheal, get the kid!" The man laughed. The one named Micheal went down to the base-ment and came back up with Toby hanging by his shirt collar.

"Why do you want the kid?" Micheal asked. He didn't seem pretty bright.

"He wants the kid back!" He said and they both started laughing. The man holding the door took out a small pocket knife and pressed it to Toby's neck. Toby started whimpering.

"Well, come and get him." The man said. With that Sweeney got out his 'friends' and flipped it open.

"Let him go." Sweeney said.

"Make me." The man said. And right after he said that Sweeney lashed the razor out and slit his throut. Blood gushed everywhere. Micheal dropped Toby and that's when Sweeney slit his throut. After he fell his eyes went on Toby's. Sweeney opened his mouth to say something until Toby jumped up and hugged him tight.

"Thank you!" He cried, "Thank you so much!" Todd can feel his little body shaking so he wrapped his arms around him and carried him home. When they finally got home Mrs. Lovett was still looking out the window with a tear-stained face. Sweeney let go of Toby.

"Mum!" Toby cried. Mrs. Lovett shoot around and smiled when she saw Toby.

"Toby!" She jumped up and Toby ran into her arms, "My baby! You're ok!"

"Thanks to Mr. Todd!" Toby smiled, "If it wasn't for him I would've died." Mrs. Lovett looked up at Sweeney and smiled.

"Oh thank you." She said. Sweeney nodded.

"I didn't want to see you upset." Sweeney said, "It was getting annoying." Mrs. Lovett laughed.

"Mr. T." She chuckled, "Admit it, you care about me and Toby."

"Well..." Sweeney sighed defeated, "You are the only family I have now."

"So does this mean you're my..." Toby said quietly. Sweeney sighed.

"Yes son." He smiled. Toby smiled and ran to Mr. Todd and hugged him. Mr. Todd hugged him tight and little tears tracked down his face. Sweeney walked to Mrs. Lovett and all had a great family hug. Just like Sweeney dreamt.

_review! not done yet._


End file.
